


In Time I Will

by Captastra



Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Romance, They'll get together eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Max tries to convince Rhea to admit her feelings.
Relationships: Captain x Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In Time I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't tell me to stay calm! I AM Calm!"

"Don't tell me to stay calm! I AM Calm!"

Rhea breathed heavily as she stared at Max. They'd been eating dinner before Max brought up the one thing she didn't want to talk about and she was fed up.

“All I’m saying Captain,” Max said while putting his hands up in surrender, “Is to let this fester will only lead to more problems.”

“No,” Rhea’s voice came out quieter, “Bottling things up is easier and I can deal with it.”

With that, she sat down and continued to focus on her food. She could feel Max’s eyes on her but she ignored him.

“Rhea,” his voice was soft and kind. “Rhea look at me.”

They sat there silently before Rhea finally looked up at him. He had that smug look on his face that he always wore whenever they touched on this topic. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Max laughed, “Must we resort to childish antics? You know what you need to do.”

“I’m not telling him.”

“You should tell him.”

Rhea rolled her eyes. “Like I’ve said before, it's obvious he only thinks of me as the Captain. What if I make things weird? What if he leaves because things are weird? So why ruin something that’s already good?”

Max continued to look at her with that knowing smile. “Oh to be young again.”

Rhea groaned in response and continued to focus on her food. Or rather, move her food around her plate as she wasn’t hungry anymore. Finally she set down her fork and put her face in her hands.

“I want to Max,” Rhea said sadly, “I’m just scared."

"As we all are when dealing with matters of the heart," Max began as he slipped into 'vicar' mode. "But that shouldn't stop us from trying."

Rhea rolled his eyes but she knew he was right. As she started to respond, footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs as Felix finally came into view. He smiled as he saw Rhea and Max, oblivious to the tension in the room and the heat rising up Rhea's face. 

"Hiya Boss, Max."

"Hello, Felix."

"H-hey," Rhea said, attempting to put on an air of calm but failing miserably. Max started laughing at Rhea’s misery, causing Felix to look at the two of them confused. 

"Uh what's going on," he asked.

"Nothing," Rhea and Max answered immediately, which made Max laugh even harder. Rhea glared at him.

A beat passed before Felix said, "Right," and went back to getting food. Rhea continued to glare at Max as he got up to leave.

"Think about what I said."

"No wai--"

But Max had already left and Felix moved to take Max's seat across from Rhea. 

"Boss, you won't believe the day I had," Felix began. Peeling her eyes away from where Max left, Rhea turned her focus to Felix as he began to regale her with his story.

Someday, Rhea thought to herself and smiled as she listened to Felix's tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
